


The Benefit of the Doubt

by milestogo2



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milestogo2/pseuds/milestogo2
Summary: Seven and MC test their friends' patience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a bet with my awesome friend Nikita!!:D

"You do know," Jumin said pointedly, "that there are two chairs." Jaehee coughed slightly beside him.

MC, who had apparently been too busy playing with Seven's glasses to notice them, glanced over in surprise. "Hm? What was that?" Her response turned into laughter as Seven kissed her on the ear.

"Nevermind," Jumin conceded, tapping his spoon irritatedly against the side of his bowl. He really should've guessed that the four of them wouldn't be having a serious discussion about RFA's future when Seven had invited them to lunch. His only solace was that Zen and Yoosung weren't present to make the whole ordeal more uncomfortable. He continued awkwardly stirring his soup as MC chattered away from Seven's lap.

After a few more minutes of flirting from the happy couple and silence from himself and Jaehee, Jumin cleared his throat. "So, Luciel, this is a very... interesting... restaurant."

Seven disentangled himself from MC with some regret and gazed around the interior fondly. "Yep, I found it a few years ago. Isn't it unique?"

To be fair, the assessment wasn't _wrong,_ per say, it was just that Jumin preferred to eat at places where he had a limited chance of catching salmonella and where there were less than ten young children in the vicinity. He looked around at the several life-sized plastic statues of cartoon characters and sighed. Maybe he should've worn something other than a suit.

Seven decided to pick that moment to start kissing MC, running his hands through her hair lovingly. His glasses fell slightly askew as their faces collided.

Jumin glanced at Jaehee for help. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line as if she was supressing the urge to comment. A pair of children started screaming from a few tables back.

"So," Jumin said loudly over the wailing, "how has the new paper products business been doing this quarter?"

"Fine," Jaehee replied in a monotone. "The manager that Mr. Chairman hired is both creative and diligent." Jumin nodded. Another child decided to throw a tantrum, presumably upset by the crying of the first two. Seven and MC showed no signs of stopping their little make-out session, though Jumin figured that they had to come up for air eventually. _Right?_

"Do you have an aspirin?"

"I was just about to ask you," Jaehee said peevishly. Seven and MC promptly fell out of of their chair, earning several biting looks from the surrounding mothers.

"Whoops!" Seven said brightly, patting his hair and wiping spit off of his nose. "Good thing we didn't go somewhere fancy, or we would've been so embarrassed!" Jaehee coughed again.

As Seven and MC climbed back into their chair, Seven grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "This kind of feels like a double date!" He kissed MC on the cheek for what felt like the twentieth time that afternoon. "Don't you feel romance in the atmosphere?"

Jumin looked at Jaehee in horror, whose expression reminded Jumin of one you would find on someone watching a friend vomit. "No, I do not," he said scathingly as Jaehee snapped, "Never say that again." Jumin made a mental note to stop giving people the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Seven and MC found themselves in the parking lot doubled over with laughter behind a dumpster.

"That," Seven gasped, "was the best lunch I've ever had in my life." MC nodded breathlessly, hanging onto Seven's arm in her effort to stay standing.

"I think we should promote them," MC said once she was finally able to calm her laughter. "'RFA's Top Picks for Most Prankable People.'" She dissolved into giggles again.

"Did I do good?" Yoosung piped up from the doorway. He sprinted over to the pair holding a video recorder. "You guys are so lucky! I wish I had a girlfriend so we could mess with people together."

Seven and MC crowded around the recorder, barely able to watch the footage without cracking up and falling dramatically to the ground.

"Can I post it on YouTube?" Yoosung asked eagerly. "I want enough hits to beat Zen's video!"

"Only if you think you can afford a lawsuit!"


End file.
